Wonder Woman/Diana
The Amazon Princess as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayal Wonder Woman is almost always portrayed as her DCAU self. Powers Wonder Woman appears to have all the abilities of Superman except for his laser vision and super hearing, but she is shown to be strong enough to go toe to toe with him. History Justice Evolution Two Earths Following the arrival of the second Earth, Wonder Woman went with Superman, Batman, Flash, and J'onn to investigate that Earth. Wonder Woman took a dislike to Jim when he critiqued Superman's experienced. Wonder Woman then agreed that the older X-Men could help them in their investigations, but the young members were "out of practice", particularly Jim. She then went with the others to New Genesis when it was attacked by a controlled version of Superboy and Raven, along with two controlled X-Men, Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. Wonder Woman then meets Wolverine when he arrives with the Titans and the remaining X-Men, who calls her a kid. Wonder Woman assisted in fighting Raven, but she was knocked out by a gas Raven created. She recovered after the heroes were restored, and she went to the Mansion to await Darkseid's next move. Knowing the Team Wonder Woman later asked what the plan to save the two Earths was. In the Watchtower, she restrained Superman when Darkseid appeared and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Wonder Woman was shocked that Superman would let Apokolips be destroyed. After Superman was convinced to help the others, Wonder Woman went to Batman's team to New Genesis to receive help from Orion. She then questioned the fact that Orion was Darkseid's son and yet lived on New Genesis. When a giant worm-like creature called a Henothin arrives, Wonder Woman attempts to save Batman before being knocked back when Batman saves himself. She's then caught by Wolverine, but she's more interested in Batman's status. She then wraps her lasso around the Henothin's mouth when it breaks free and nearly eats Wonder Woman when she's saved by Jim. She then questioned Jim nicknaming Jean Glinda. She then retreats with Forger. When she learns that Orion and the New Gods live on a floating island, she flies Batman up. Wonder Woman then commented how New Genesis' grandeur even outshines Themyscera. She then meets Lightray and charges after him when he slaps her butt and flies off. She then captures Lightray after Batman and Robin wrap him up in their capes. Wonder Woman then assures Lightray that they won't hurt him when Orion arrives. Wonder Woman and the others manage to explain what's going on on Apokolips to Orion. She then explains the situation to High Father when they meet up with him. Wonder Woman then explained that Superman wants help stopping Brainiac instead of starting a war. She then hears that High Father must confer with the Source before making a choice. When Orion prepares to leave anyway, Wonder Woman points out that High Father told him to stay. When he leaves, Wonder Woman follows him with Batman and Jim. Wonder Woman was then shocked when she saw that Darkseid was in an asteroid shaped like Brainiac's head. Wonder Woman then arrives and assists Rogue in fighting copies of Brainiac until several more drones arrive. Wonder Woman then held Batman as they escaped the core once it started to self-destruct. Wonder Woman was then the first to notice that Superman wasn't there. Wonder Woman then hopes that Batman knows what he's doing when he goes off to get Superman and Superboy, who flew off to save Superman, back. She then arrives on New Genesis when Brainiac explodes, taking Darkseid with him, just as Superboy, Superman, and Batman returns. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Amazons Category:Royal House of Themyscira Category:Waynes